In Your Eyes
by Alusy
Summary: It was the biggest dance of the year and was rumoured to be the best night of their lives. The girls had it all. Nothing could make their lives better. But if something doesn't get better, that only means one thing. T to be safe. NXT, SXI, SXS, NXH.


Summary: It was the biggest dance of the year, and was rumoured to be the best night of their lives. They had it all. Nothing could make their lives better. But if something doesn't get better, then that only means one thing.

Just a really quick one-shot I wanted to make. Okay, maybe not really quick. This actually turned out longer than I wanted it to be, but whatever. I actually thought of the title randomly, and decided it would fit well. So I made a few adjustments and voila. I don't really think this will be read/reviewed by many people, but oh well. Thanks for even clicking the link! And sorry if spelling/grammar is off. I have no grammar/spell check, and I'm lazy.

And the location dividers actually worked this time!!! -throws confetti-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. But I do own this laptop I'm typing this on. Does that seem like enough?**

* * *

The four girls stepped into the large building. It was finally the biggest dance of the year, and they were all so excited. Cherryblossoms were randomly scattered along two rather long tables at either side of the room. Extravagant dishes were lined up, just waiting to be devoured by the attendance. There were bright lit candles between every few dishes, as if the room wasn't bright enough with the large shining lights above them. Tables and chairs formed a circle around the dance floor, that was already occupied by many couples. Each table had plates already set, pure silver cutlery and beautifully folded napkins. The sight was breathtaking.

The girl on the far left was the tallest of the four. She had long, cascading, brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders. She wore an emerald green dress. The highest part ended at her left knee, and went diagonally down to the middle of her right calf. (A/N: Sort of like Temari's first outfit in the series.) The straps grabbed the sides of her shoulder, revealing more of her flesh than she would normally. There was a thick, see-through, lighter, emerald green material wrapped around her waist with a bow tied on her back. Her eyelashes were slightly curled, making them a little thicker than they were untouched. She had diamond studded earrings and a matching bracelet.

The girl beside her had short purple hair with half of her bangs clipped back. She wore a long white dress that ended four inches above her ankles. Her ankles were wrapped with a peach strap that trailed down to her peach sandal. There was a small peach flower on both of the straps around her toes. Her dress had a sort of mountain formation above her chest. The top was round, then dipped lower, then was round again. (A/N: Do you get what I'm saying?) There was a second see-through layer that started at her waist and ended where her dress ended. Her jewelry showed her family's wealthiness, as she wore expensive golden earrings that hung a few centimeters from its origin, and a matching necklace.

The girl beside her had long blond hair. It was tied in a perfectly messy bun, with her usual clump of strands hanging in front of her face. She wore plum purple dress. Like the first girl's, the straps hugged her shoulders. But for her, the strap was a lavender see-through material, It dipped down with her neckline and met together at a stunning dark purple jewel. (A/N: Do you get this one too?) There was a slit that was cut at her left mid-thigh, and gradually got bigger as it went down, until it reached the end of the dress. She, like the previous girl, had dangling silver earrings. She wore light purple eyeshadow that was barely noticeable, unless you were very close to her.

The last girl had unusually pink hair that did not yet reach her shoulders. Both layers of her hair had been curled slightly. The shorter layer framed her lightly blushed face. She wore a red dress that ended just above her knees. The rest of her legs were covered with see-through stockings. Her red dress had no sleeves, so instead, she wore long, graceful, white, fingerless gloves. There was a white rose pinned slightly to the left, around where her heart was. The dress was held up by two straps wrapped around her neck, and tied at the back. She didn't have earrings, but she had a silver ring and a silver necklace with a heart locket charm. Her eyelashes, too, were thicker than usual.

The four girls had arrived together, but didn't plan to stay like that for long. They weren't the most popular girls, but they weren't hated, nor bullied. They never really liked much attention to start with. Each girl had her own date. Neither asked the other out, but it was assumed since they were dating. The girl with pink hair, named Sakura, decided to take her leave first. She looked over at her friends to receive their nods then walked away. Her heels clicked on the hard floor everytime she took a step. Her heart sped up and matched the beats of her heels as she sped up, looking for Sasuke Uchiha. _Where could he be?_ she asked herself. She was certain Sasuke was going to the dance. She had asked him the night before, just to make sure.

At last, her emerald eyes found the boy she was searching for. His dark navy blue hair was in its usual style. His midnight eyes looked around at the dancing couples, almost as if he wished he was yearning to be one of them. That's what Sakura thought. He wore a black tuxedo, like every other guy there. But to Sakura, there were no other people there. "Sasuke! Sasuke, over here!" she called, slowing her pace as she reached him. His eyes looked away from everyone and stared into hers. She grabbed his hand. "Let's go dance. I saw you looking at them, like you wanted to be there." He showed no emotion. He merely nodded and followed her.

The slow music hummed in their ears as they brought each other into an embrace. They began to sway to the rhythm. "Sakura, did I ever say I love you?" he whispered into her ear. Shivers went up her spine as she hummed in response. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but decided to stay silent for the moment. _I don't want to say it yet. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was second to leave the group. She saw yellow, spiked up hair bobbing up and down near the food tables. _That must be Naruto! _she thought with excitement as she headed straight for him. She didn't go quickly, but she didn't go at a turtle pace. She didn't know what to say to him. _I love you? N-No...I don't want to seem rushed. I'll just ask him how he's doing! Y-Yeah, that should work. _She went a little faster when she thought of a good idea. Sure enough, the bobbing yellow head was her date. "Hi, Naruto," she greeted warmly.

The boy quickly stuffed a rice ball in his mouth then turned around and smiled. "Hey Hinata!" he responded after gulping the food item down gluttonously.

"How are you?" When Naruto didn't answer her question, she began to worry. _I don't think he likes my topic! _she thought in panic. _I knew I should have chosen a different topic. Stupid, Hinata! Stupid stupid stupid! _She began to twiddle her thumbs out of nervousness, reviving her old habit. After getting together with Naruto, her confidence level increased rapidly as her stuttering decreased quickly. She also managed to stop playing with her thumbs.

Naruto smiled his cheesy smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, just reliving Kakashi-sensei's nagging on how I should be doing better in school." He laughed loudly and sighed at the end. "But other than that, I'm doing really good. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm doing really well. I mean, it's sort of hard to move around in his outfit, but besides that, I'm good."

Naruto's eyes widened, as though he just realized Hinata was wearing something other than her cream coloured sweatshirt and purple pants. "Wow, you look great! I mean, I'm just wearing a tux like everyone else, but _you_! You're beautiful!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. You look good too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sat at a table alone. Tenten already went off in search of her own date, leaving Ino by herself. She was absolutely positive Shikamaru was too lazy to come on time. _He probably left five minutes before the dance started, and took the detour. And by detour, I mean going all around the stinking city! _she thought angrily.Tenten came back for Ino with a plate of food, since she couldn't find Neji. Ino munched on some chips and picked up her glass. "At least they have my favourite drink," she reasoned. "Fruit punch mixed with 7up, with cut up strawberries and cubes of ice."

"Hey, man," a passing boy said to his friend, "did you see those two people making out in the hallway? Wild stuff."

His friend laughed. "Sick."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Some people are so gross. If they wanted to make out, they could have just stayed home." She took a sip of her drink and sighed a lonely sigh. _Shikamaru, where are you? Couldn't you just not be lazy this one night? This one special night?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten leaned against the wall, her eyes darting between Hinata and Naruto, and Sakura and Sasuke. Both of them were able to find their dates, but here she was, all alone, watching everyone have the happiest time of their lives so far. _I feel like a loner. I have my friends, and I have Neji! _She shook her head and sighed, lowering her glance to the floor. _So then, why am I so lonely? _

"Tenten," a voice as solid and cold as ice called. "Are you okay?"

Tenten looked up to come face-to-face with her date. She pushed herself away from the wall and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go dance." She took his hand and both walked to the dance floor.

Like Sasuke and Sakura, they swayed to the subtle beats. Unlike Sakura, Tenten felt something wrong. Her chocolate coated eyes stared deeply into his empty milky white eyes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked suddenly. The way she was looking at him made him uncomfortable. It was like she was trying to speak with her eyes, or read his own.

Tenten gently brought her lips to his, meeting in a kiss. Neji was taken back at this, because Tenten hadn't kissed him on the lips before. Nonetheless, he tilted his face so the kiss could deepen. A few seconds later, Tenten broke away and burried her face in his shoulder. A tear strolled down her cheek as something hit her like a freight train.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino pushed the chair back and stood up. _Drinking all of this punch is making me have to go to the bathroom,_ she thought, laughing out loud as she did. Her heels tapped to the song she was humming as she walked to the restroom. _I hope those people are done making out_, she joked as she pushed the doors open. _The only bathroom in the building has to be at the other side of the building. And when I really have to go, too! I sound so lazy, like---_

Ino's thoughts were cut off when she saw something horrible. She felt her heart breaking slowly at the scene. "---Shikamaru," she said, finishing her thought out loud. There was Shikamaru, alright. She found her date...pushing another girl up against a wall and shoving his tongue down her throat. "S-Shikamaru?" she asked, trying to convince herself that her eyes were wrong. Trying to convince herself that she wasn't looking at her boyfriend, cheating on her, on a night that was supposed to be the best night of her life.

The two broke apart and looked at the wide-eyed heartbroken girl before them. For once, Shikamaru was speechless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed and violently pushed Sakura away from him. "Sasuke," Sakura whispered with confusion, "what's wrong?"

"Sakura," he said sternly. Sakura looked away, trying to avoid his sharp eyes.

_Please, no,_ she pleaded, trying to stop her her lower lip from trembling. Her vision became blurry as tears got ready to spill over. She could tell by his tone, and by the way he looked at her---

"It's over."

---that he was breaking up with her. "Thank you. Thank you, Sasuke," she repeated, her voice reflecting hysteria. "Thank you, for ruining my perfect night!" She tried to show she was angry, but she couldn't. Sasuke saw, in her eyes, that she was down on her knees, begging him to tell her why.

"You just aren't right for me. When we got together, I was expecting something else from you. We just have nothing in common. You aren't who I thought you were."

"You'll never know," Sakura sniffed as tears flew out of her eyes, "how much your words are tearing me apart! I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha! I HATE YOU!" Suddenly, she paused. Memories of how she and Sasuke got together flooded her mind. "You said," she said, lowering her tone to a whisper, "you said you got together with me because we're different." Sasuke now looked at her with interest as she stared at the sky, as if receiving answers from it. "It all started when Ino told you I liked you. You started calling me a nerd, and a know-it-all. I called you a mindless jock. We hated each other. Then, a few days later, we got to know each other because of a project. That's when you asked me out. And now...you're breaking up with me for the exact same reason you first asked me out? That's bull, Sasuke, and you know it!"

"Sakura, I'm really s---"

"Save it, Sasuke," she pleaded. "If you're really sorry, you'll stop saying that. Because everytime you say it, it just hurts me even more." She whipped around in attempt to hide her falling tears. But it was too late.

Sasuke bit his lip. "Can we still be friends?"

"Sure," she sniffed. Sakura was not going to show him she was a sore loser. "We can still be friends." She looked over her shoulder to see his worried expression. _I would do anything,_ she said in her mind, as if directly speaking to Sasuke, _to look at you once more with love, not hate, knowing you belonged to me, and that you loved me. _With that, she walked away to the other side of the large room, getting ready to rest her head on the table and cry her heart out, not caring who saw her. She was sure that she would be invisible...in the eyes of those who had someone to love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is it! _Hinata thought tenaciously. _I'm going to tell him I love him!_ A large blush creeped onto Hinata's pale cheeks. _But I've never told him I love him before. I wonder what he'll say! Ino says I should just take a chance. Okay, I'm going to say it!_ She looked up from her table she sat at with Naruto. "Naruto, I---"

"Stop, Hinata," Naruto interupted. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and began to twiddle her fingers again, hiding them under the table. "I know what you're going to say. And I have to talk to you about that."

Her eyes drifted up to meet with his. Never, had she seen his carefree eyes so serious. "W-What is it?" _Oh no, I'm stuttering again!_

Naruto cleared his throat and took a sip of water. After a few seconds, he shifted his weight on the chair and cleared his throat again. "Look, Hinata, I want to get this out in the open, before we take this too far." His eyes darted to the left, looking at the oh-so-interesting wall. "I don't see you as more than a friend."

Hinata looked at her glass. She could have sworn she heard a cracking sound. "I understand," she responded warmly.

"No, you don't," Naruto said seriously. "I never liked you more than a friend."

Hinata looked at her glass again. She was certain something was cracking, breaking, but she didn't know what. "Then why?"

"Because," he said slowly. "Because Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were all pairing off with the rest of the girls, and I felt like I was left out. It's like some abstract, intangible force was pressuring me to pair up as well." He looked away, ashamed of what he did. But the worst was yet to come. "When I heard that you had a crush on me, I thought it was the perfect chance. You seemed so..._vulnerable_ then. So, I took my chance, and here we are."

"You planned this," Hinata stated plainly, trying to cover the welling anger she felt inside.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Planned what? What are you talking about?"

Hinata gestured with her head to the right. Naruto followed her direction to see Sasuke, standing a couple of meters from them in the middle of the dance floor. Naruto looked around for Sakura, and sure enough, he found her. She was stomping away to the other side of the room, her shoulders shaking violently. "Sasuke just broke up with Sakura," she narrated. "Look a little to your left." Naruto did so, and saw Neji and Tenten. Tenten had her face burried in his shoulder, and slightly covered by his hair. "It looks like Neji's about to break up with Tenten, as well." Crack.

"I swear, we didn't plan this!" Naruto exclaimed, desperate for her trust.

Hinata stood up and smiled fakely. "This isn't the first time you've promised me something I'd like better than the truth." She walked away, leaving Naruto without words, and got ready to approach her bubblegum haired friend. As she walked away, she realized what the cracking was. Her glass was in contact, so it wasn't her glass. But, it was something that was as delicate as glass at the time. Her heart. _It hurts,_ she said, stifling her wimpers. At this time, the music changed from slow and soft to faster and upbeat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino screamed angrily.

Shikamaru took a step back. "Look, Ino, I---"

**THWAP.** Before Shikamaru could continue his sentence, Ino slapped him across the face. The red mark burned like someone had sprinkled gasoline all over his face and set it on fire. She shot Temari a 'if you don't get out of here I'm gonna screw you over, you freakin' whore' look. Temari kept her back against the wall and slithered out the door to join the rest of the party. "Shikamaru, what were you doing? I've been waiting for you for how long now. After drinking some punch I get up to go to the bathroom and find you making out with another girl? You're my boyfriend! How could you do this to me?"

"I was going to dump you anyways," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. He immediately regretted it when he saw the expression on Ino's face. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I heard rumours about you cheating on me with Kiba so---"

"And I've heard rumours about you cheating on me with Temari, but I didn't believe them! You don't see me screwing around with another guy, do you?" she interupted, trying to stop her voice from cracking.

"I wouldn't know," Shikamaru mumbled again.

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Exactly! And I wouldn't know if you've been with other girls! That's what trust is all about, Shikamaru Nara."

He flinched. Ino hadn't used his full name for a long time. She never used it unless she was extremely furious. "Look, Ino. I didn't mean for you to get this hurt. It's just we broke up, so I thought it was over. That's why I'm with Temari now."

"Shikamaru, we break up and get together all the time! That's how our relationship is! You overuse your expression of 'how troublesome' when I'm absolutely enraged, I stomp away, and later on you come back and beg for forgiveness. Other times, I call you a useless, lazy, good-for-nothing jerk, and I have to come crawling back to you so you can forgive me," she exclaimed, her voice finally cracking from the stress and heartbreak. Then she lowered her voice to a quiet sniffle. "I really thought you understood."

"How am I supposed to understand a messed up relationship like that, Ino?" Shikamaru barked back. "Are you telling me you liked it when we broke up and got together again? That's really stupid, Ino."

Said girl covered her face, hiding the newly formed tears. "MAYBE I DID!" She began sobbing uncontrollably into her hands as she rushed to the bathroom. She threw the bathroom door open and hid in a stall. In attempt to cheer herself up, she muttered, "Well, at least I got to the bathroom before I had a mistake," jokingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru watched as she ran away from him. _She's gone,_ he told himself. He turned to the opening door and forced a smile. "Thanks for helping me, Temari."

Temari gave him a look of pity. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything around Neji and Tenten began to speed up with the music. But the two stood still, stuck in their own world. "When you kissed me," she whispered, "it felt so lifeless. So why did you kiss me back?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do at the moment," he said quietly.

Neither looked at the other in the eye. Tenten now had her head against his chest, thanks to the small height difference. He rested his chin on her head and looked behind her. "Why do you always care about what I would think? Why are you such a gentleman?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Neji growled back in a low tone.

She opened her mouth to retaliate, but stopped herself just she took a sharp breath in. "I don't know," she murmered just loud enough for him to hear. "Everything we've been doing is just getting to me for some reason. I mean, we've been arguing about the stupidest things, and, oh, I don't know, it's just really weird."

"I think we should break up," Neji said after a pregnant silence. "If you don't feel comfortable in this relationship, I think it would be best. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If things were better when we were just friends, then it should just stay that way."

Tenten finally looked him in the eye and smiled. "I'm glad you think that way too, Neji Hyuuga." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing both of them to blush lightly. "But that doesn't mean I'm taking this easily. I was truly happen when we got together, but somewhere along the road we just got lost. Thank you, Neji, for putting up with me when I seemed tough." She turned around, without regret, and decided to join her friends, not knowing she was the only one without a devistated and betrayed heart.

Neji stared at her back as she walked away. _I don't know how long you've been doubting our relationship,_' he thought to herself,_ but right now I don't care. Even to look at you, with the façade that you truly loved me for even a second in your life, would be enough. You're welcome, Tenten. And thank you._ He, too, walked away from that spot. Neji met up with his friends, who were huddled in a group at the corner of the room. Sasuke looked troubled. _Looks like the break up really did bother him. So much for being strong about it. _His gaze then turned to Naruto. _Hmmm, I guess I should thank Hinata for making him speechless for once. Naw, that's just cruel. I guess I feel sorry for him. _Finally, he looked at Shikamaru. Instead of thinking to himself, he decided to speak. "For a genius, you sure are stupid. I can't believe you actually went with your original plan."

"But it made it easier," Shikamaru retorted. "And I know you guys didn't break up with your girlfriends truthfully as well. You made up lies, didn't you?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded sheepishly. But Neji didn't do anything. _No, I broke up with her, and I was truthful about it. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, I hate boys!" Ino fumed as they walked out the doors. "I caught Shikamaru making out with my other closest friend, Temari! _Temari!_ Can you believe it? He was so rough about breaking up, too! He called me stupid, and he called our relationship messed up. He was the one who told me our 'break up and make up' relationship was actually funny, but troublesome."

"Shikamaru seems like a bigger jerk than I thought he was," Sakura agreed. "Sasuke broke up with me because we have nothing in common! That's why we got together. I'm so pissed at him, that stupid egotistical jerk." She brushed some stray hair from her face and frowned.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Naruto said he got together with me because everyone else was pairing off." Ino, Sakura, and Tenten let out simultaneous "oooo"s of sympathy. "I know... He said I was vulnerable at that moment, and took advantage of me because he heard I liked him." Then her voice became low and even quieter than it was before. "But I know they planned this break up. They all must have gotten together before time, and decided to break up with all of us at the same time. I could see it in his eyes, with my byakugan."

"Hey, this is my stop," Tenten cut in. "I'll see you guys on monday."

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Take care!"

Tenten nodded and advanced towards her house. She stopped at her mailbox, grabbed her mail, then walked the rest of the way to her house. She plopped onto her bed and lay on her stomach, ready to read the mail. Tenten decided to open the odd package first. It was a few inches thick, and a little larger than the size of a normal letter. Inside was a card and a small wrapped box. She ripped the envelope open and read the card out loud. The silence in the house was killing her.

"Tenten,

I'm sending this to you the day before the big dance, so I'm sure you'll get it after you get home tomorrow night. As you know, we've probably broken up. You may have heard something about us planning to do this at the same time to you and your friends. It's true. I want to be honest with you, so here I go.

I noticed our relationship has been a little rocky, no matter how hard I've tried to ignore it. I don't know about you, but it's been making me a little uncomfortable. This has been eroding me emotionally. I know break up is supposed to be hard, as long as I don't listen to Shikamaru, who breaks up with Ino practically on a daily basis. But I don't want this break up to be hard. In fact, I want us both to come out of this with a smile on our faces. I don't know how you've taken the break up, but I hope for the best.

As you know, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke have broken up with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. I'm not exactly sure of what Sasuke and Naruto said, but I know Shikamaru was caught making out with Temari. He probably used an excuse about how he and Ino kept breaking up. I know you aren't interested in gossip (unless you're with Sakura or Ino. Then I guess you don't really have a choice but to listen) but I trust you with this information. You have to promise not to tell anyone. They all lied. My friends all lied. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto broke up with your friends because they were scared. Sounds stupid, right? Well, that's what I thought. They were afraid their girlfriends were going to break up with them first, so they dumped them all. So, yes, it was planned. They decided it would be best to break up at the same time. Safety in numbers, huh?

Well, this is all I really have to say. I hope we can be close friends again, just like we were before our relationship started.

With Love,

Neji Hyuuga

P.S.: I hope you like the present. I think it suits us."

Tenten forced a painful smile. "So that's what happened," she breathed. Her attention turned to the small wrapped gift. She opened it carefully and let out an exclamation of awe. It was the locket she was looking at for so long. Every monthy shopping spree she went on with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, she would spend five minutes just staring at it, wishing it could be hers. It had 'friendship' carved on one side, and 'love' on the other. There were already pictures placed inside. She was on one side, and Neji was on the other. It was the picture they took together on their first date. "Thank you, Neji," she whispered, holding it close to her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a whole month since the dance. Neji and Tenten continued to talk to each other, but the other ex-couples tried to keep their distance. Finally, the three boys gathered their courage and swallowed their pride. They slowly approached their ex-girlfriends, who gave them strange looks. "Sakura," Sasuke said soothingly. "We haven't talked in a long time."

"Because everytime you look at me," she sneered back, "you look at me with those same eyes you did that night. Eyes full of pity."

"Eyes filled with lies," Hinata continued, directing her comment at Naruto.

"Eyes filled with sin," Ino finished, picking her bag up and walking away. Sakura did the same and followed her blond friend.

Hinata stayed behind and continued to look into Naruto's sad blue eyes. "If there's something you want to clear up," she suggested, "some truth you want to tell me, this is your chance. Because I'll believe you." The wind blew her dark purple skirt wildly, giving her a cold chill. Silence was exchanged between everyone. "Fine. Continue to lie to yourself, and everyone around you that maybe still cared about you. And not just Naruto. All of you. I can't say how disappointed I am in all of you." Hinata shook her head and walked away as well.

"Forgive me," Naruto said finally. Unfortunately, it was too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata finally caught up with her friends. "I'll never forgive them," Sakura thundered.

"Neither will I," Ino agreed.

"I can't forgive him if he doesn't tell me the truth," Hinata said disheartenedly. "But I'm willing to wait for him."

"Don't be so hopeful," Sakura scolded. "It'll just hurt you more when he never says anything."

"But you can tell he had something to say," Hinata countered. "They all did. You could see it in their eyes."

* * *

Well, there we go. Digital cookies for you if you actually read this! -sets up digital cookies stand- Well, I hope you liked it. I know Tenten and Neji didn't really have an obviously bigger part than the other couples, but for some reason I just couldn't give them a huge part in this story. How troublesome. And I hope you got why the guys really broke up with the girls. Neji actually explained it in his letter, so I'm sure you caught it as long as you didn't scroll down just to get the cookies -.-

Well, don't forget to review!

Oh yeah, forgot one thing. Thanks to my friend Hollie, who gave me the idea of why Neji and Tenten would break up. I couldn't really think of anything for the last one, and so she gave me the idea. And thanks to Iris, who sort of helped as well. I couldn't think of a reason for Sasuke and Sakura to break up, and I asked her. She gave ideas like 'Sakura's really a man!', 'Sakura's a girl!' and 'Sakura's a perverted lesbian!' If you don't get the girl one, it's because she suggested Sasuke should be gay. I ended up thinking of my own reason for the two to break up. Well, thanks again!

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**


End file.
